Look at Me, Hinata
by Ichikawa soma
Summary: Hinata sangat menyukai Menma, namun pernyataan cintanya di tolak. Hingga akhirnya ia ingin terjun dari sungai yang saat itu tersa sangat dingin. Untung saja ada Naruto yang tiba-tiba menolongnya. Akankah Hinata akan melabukan hatinya pada Naruto, ataukah ia masih berharap dengan Menma yang sangat Playboy itu? Jawabannya ada disini :p...


Haiiii... Kembali lagi dengan-ku :p

Jangan kaget, kok aku tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa Fict ini. hehehe #Readers melongo.

Ok, aku kembali dengan cerita yang amat sangat ABAAAAALLLL. hohoohoh #nangis pojokkan.

Iya... aku datang lagi. dan lagi. aku MASIH belum bisa Update Fict yang satunya. entah kenapa Fict yang satu itu gak ada ide ngalir. T,T

Dannn... Jadilah Fict ini, deh...

Jadi, bersabar sajalah bagi yang baca #kalau ada yang baca sih T,T

.

.

Naruto- milik paman Masahi Kishimoto. Aku hanya meminjamnya saja.

.

.

Warning!

Typo, Au, OOC dan segala kerusakan ada disini. ,

.

.

Happy Reading, Minna-saaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn~ n,n.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa Menma selalu ada dalam pikiranku. Tapi sungguh aku sebal, soalnya Menma itu sangat… sangaaaatt…. Menyukai perempuan. Setiap perempuan yang terjangkau dari matanya, pasti langsung didekati. Aku jadi merasa sangat binggung. Sungguh! Lalu entah kenapa perasaan ini tak bisa di kendalikan meski sudah jelas-jelas jika Menma adalah orang yang seperti itu.

Seharusnya aku menyadarinya. Waktu mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Shion pun begitu.

'_Aku juga menyukaimu, tapi rasa suka yang kumiliki berbeda dengan apa yang kau rasakan'_

Saat itu kok rasanya hatikupun merasa ikut terluka, meski aku tahu perkataan Menma jelas-jelas di tunjukkan pada seseorang.

Tapi, aku yang seperti itu tidak tahu. Walaupun itu sesuatu yang sudah ku duga. Tapi, karena ku dengar langsung lewat mulut Menma, kalimat itu terasa berlipat rasanya.

Aku sadar, bahwa aku memang menyukai Menma. Tapi sayangnya Menma tak pernah sedikitpun menyadari perasaanku ini. Dan yang paling menggelikan adalah ketika Naruto menebak perasaanku dengan sekali ucap. Haaahhh… apa tampangku ini mudah sekali di tebak dengan sangat mudahnya? Menyebalkan.

Meskipun begitu, Naruto selalu menyemangatiku, tapi hal seperti itu tak cukup membuatku berani untuk menyatakan cintaku. Anggap saja aku ini adalah seseorang yang sangat penakut atau apalah itu. Bagiku, ungkapan pernyataan cinta itu sulit untuk aku lakukan. Setidaknya untuk saat ini!.

Lalu di sepanjang hidupku, ada seseorang yang untuk pertama kalinya menyatakan cinta padaku. Dan yang untuk pertama kalinya pula sepanjang hidupku aku menolaknya. Bukan salahnya ataupun kesalahan orang lain. Mungkin bukan pula kesalahanku. Mungkin!? Karena ini sesuatu yang tak bisa di apa-apakan lagi. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa aku lah yang bersalah. Tapi sejujurnya aku merasa senang karena masih ada orang yang menyukai diriku yang seperti ini. Mungkin memang inilah suratan yang di berikan padaku. Mungkin hanya aku sendirilah yang seperti ini. Apa aku ini memang orang yang sangat menyebalkan?

.

.

~ichikawa~

.

.

Hinata menatap kosong ke bawah, pikirannya menerawang jauh entah kemana . permukaan sungai itu seperti kaca besar berwarna hitam yang memantulkan cahaya dari lampu-lampu di tepi jalan. Air sungai itu pasti terasa sangat dingin. Ia pasti akan mati kedinginan jika ia terjun ke sungai itu. Mati membeku.

Hinata hanya perlu membiarkan perasaannya tenang, membiarkan dirinya yang saat ini terjatuh setelah itu seluruh hati dan tubuhnya akan ikut membeku. Rasa sakit yang menjalar sampai kesemua organ tubuhnya pasti akan ikut membeku. Mungkin suatu say nantu Hinata tak akan merasakan sakit yang seperti ini, lagi. Rasa sakit yan ada di dalam dadanya kian menusuk, nyaris tak tertahankan. Dan ia tak sanggup menanggungnya lebih lama lagi.

_'karena itu akan ku katakan dengan jelas, rasa sukaku berbeda dengan rasa suka yang di miliki Hinata. Aku tak bisa membalasnya dengan sama'_

Tak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Ucapan Menma sama seperti yang ia katakana pada Shion beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan saat itu waktu terasa berpuluh-puluh kali berputar. Hatiku pun tak sempat tenang. Padahal aku tahu, jika percuma saja mengungkapkan perasaan ini padahal sudah tahu pasti jawaban apa yang akan ku terima.

Namun, sungguh aku sangat berterima kasih pada Sakura-chan. Mungkin jika tanpa dirinya, aku akan menyimpan perasaan ini selamanya. Sungguh sesuatu yang menyebalkan menyukai seseorang yang sifatnya seperti itu. Tapi paling tidak, aku sudah mengatakannya. Meski perasaanku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namun rasanya sungguh sangat menyakitkan.

Hinata kembali menyondongkan badannya ke sungai, menatap nanar permukaan sungai. Hatinya kian terasa sangat sakit, perasaan seperti ini entah kenapa sulit sekali untuk di hilangkan. Hinata ingin terjun ke sungai dingin itu, melenyapkan rasa sakit di hatinya. Namun tiba-tiba dari arah belakang ada seseorang yang dengan erat mencengkram lengannya dan menariknya dengan kasar menjauhi pagar jembatan

Hinata terperanjat dan nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia segera memutar kepalanya cepat dan langsung berhadapan dengan Naruto yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan kening yang mengkerut dan raut wajah yang terlihat begitu panik luar biasa.

"Naruto?" gumam Hinata dengan suara seperti tercekik. matanya terbelalak kaget. Hinata sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Naruto bisa menemukannya. meski dalam kondisi yang seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hyuga Hinata?" tanya Naruto keras. Ia masih mencengkram lemgan Hinata erat.

Perlahan-lahan kesadaran mulai meresap kembali ke dalam diri Hinata dan ia mengerjapka-ngerjapkan matanya. Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Naruto "aduuhh... lepaskan tanganku, sakit" seru Hinata. Naruto langsung melepaskan cengkramannya, tapi tidak benar-benar lepas.

"Kau... apa yang sedang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Ia menatap lurus mata Hinata "kau, menangis?"

Hinata memaksakan seulas senyum dan mengelak dari tatapan Naruto. "Tidak... aku tidak menangis"

Naruto menarik nafas pelan. Ia tahu bahwa Hinata bukanlah seorang gadis yang pintar berbohong "kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu kepadaku?" Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata yang tersa dingin. di tatapnya sepasang manik ungu itu yang berisi genangan air mata yang akan segera tumpah jika gadis itu tak menahannya.

"Tadinya aku ingin melompat"

"Kau tak bisa berenang?" tanpa ada alasan yang jelas Naruto berkata.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu ia menatap permukaan sungai dengan tatapan menerawang "aku tahu".

"Kenapa, ada apa denganmu?" seru Naruto sambil mengguncang tubuh Hinata, berharap dengan begitu gadis yang berada di depannya akan tersadar dengan tingkah konyolnya.

Hinata mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menempelkannya di dada. "Sakit. di sini terasa ada yang menusuk. Sakit sekali rasanya, Naruto." Naruto mengangguk, sepertinya ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Hinata. Namun ia tak menyangka jika pemikiran Hinata akan sampai sejauh ini. Mencoba terjun dari sungai. Eh?

Isak tangis keluar saat sepasang lengan Naruto merengkuh tubuhnya. Mungkin saat ini Hinata sangat membutuhkan lengan ini, lengan yang begitu hangat. dan lengan inilah yang bisa membuat suasana hati Hinata sedikit tenang. Rasa sakit yang menjalar membuat Hinata merasa sesak. Ia tak tahu bagaimana nasibnya saat ini jika Naruto tak datang.

.

.

~Ichikawa~

.

.

Semenjak peristiwa penolakan dan aksi inginnya Hinata terjun dari sungai hingga Naruto datang kini telah berlalu. Meskipun aku beberapa kali bertemu Menma, jika hanya sekedar menyapa mungkin akan ku lakukan dengan wajar meski hatiku bertolak belakang. Tirai sudah tertutup, sudah ku putuskan bahwa aku akan berusaha untuk bisa tertawa dengan lebih baik lagi. Meski aku tahu, bahwa aku sembunyi dari rasa sakit. Kurasa tidak masalah jika aku mengandalkan senyumku sebagai alat.

Tapi entah kenapa debaran ini selalu muncul. Mungkin aku tak boleh berdebar-debar seperti ini terus. Karena jika seperti ini, sama artinya dengan mengerem diriku yang sudah susah payah mencoba melangkah ke depan. Dan hal seperti itu mana boleh ku lakukan.  
.

.

Bersaaambuuunggg!  
.

.

hahahaha... Maaf ni, aku hanya bisa ngetik sampai disini. Hampir dua jam aku duduk di depan kompor, ehhh bukan. Maksudnya depan Komputer.

Beneran dehh... kepalaku ini mungkin sudah gak bisa di ajak kompromi lagi, entah kenapa idenya gak mau ngalir seperti biasanya. Haaaahhhh... o,o)'.

Okelah cukup sampai disini cuap-cuapnya. Silahkan membaca.

Peluk cium ; Ichikawa soma :p

Minta R~~E~~V~~I~~E~~W


End file.
